This invention relates to blending devices for dental impression materials and, more particularly, to blending devices incorporating a motor driven movable bowl which may be tilted during the blending cycle.
In the field of dental work relating to the repair and replacement of natural teeth it is frequently necessary to prepare impression materials--such as alginates--in the form of a viscous slurry of substantial uniformity and free of entrapped air bubbles. An analogous requirement exists in the mixing of dental stone, fine-textured plasters, with which the impressions taken in the aforementioned alginates are cast to form models of the mouth cavity.
Due to the relatively high viscosity of such slurries and the need for speed and precision in performing the blending of the raw powders and the binding agent, commonly water, the manual preparation of such materials has heretofore been a major obstacle in the taking of dental impressions and the subsequent processing of the impressions obtained.
It is, therefore, a primary object of this invention to provide externally powered means for blending and mixing the materials required in the dental arts.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a blending device for dental impression materials which incorporates constructional features to facilitate the ease of operation and to effect minimal expenditure of time and effort in performing the blending task.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a blender for dental impression materials in which the rotational axis of the mixing bowl may be readily tilted for greater control of the blending process and ease of handling.